Maze of the Heart
by OtakuAira
Summary: Kira has a fetish for older women and a family complex! L is an eccentric detective with hands that touch everything and has an unhealthy obsession with sweets! Light is a young man with a brilliant mind but has no idea what his sexual orientation is! Amongst all these chaos, can L apprehend Kira in time? Or will L's loved ones take the fall?
1. Rise of Kira

Title: Dark Labyrinth

Pairing: L X Light

Summary: Kira has surfaced and L is faced with the most difficult case he has ever encountered. Light has never touched the Death Note but L suspects that he is Kira. What will he do when his feelings begin to develop for the young man? Will L catch the real Kira? But Kira may be more closer to his loved one than he thinks.

Warning: Yaoi, shounen ai, BL present (haters go away ^^)

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan! Did you hear? Criminals all over the world are dropping like flies! Isn't that weird?" Yagami Sayu exclaimed excitedly.<p>

Yagami Light looked up from his homework and turned to face his sister, a frown marring his good looks.

"What did I say about barging into my room while I'm studying?" he said, mock-sternly.

Sayu ignored his comment and plopped down on her brother's bed. "I'm serious, they're all dying of heart attacks. Criminals in jail, released or on the run have been found dead everywhere. Everyone in school's talking about it! How the hero, Kira, is getting rid of all the criminals in the world and making it a better place for us!" she thrilled, bouncing on his mattress.

Light sighed, "And what makes you think that this 'Kira' is a good guy? It's murder, no matter how you look at it."

"But he's getting rid of all the bad people!"

"At what expense? Who is he to decide who is good and bad?"

"Those criminals are killers, rapists - !"

"Even if they are, it doesn't make what he's doing right!"

"He's going to make the world a better place!"

"At what cost? He will end up being the most evil person in the end with that killing ability!"

And this was how Yagami Sachiko found her children, arguing heatedly in Light's room over the mass murders of criminals world-wide.

"Kids! I called you twice! Dinner is ready. Light, take a break from your studies and get something to eat to fuel your energy and brain. Sayu, stop bothering your brother! And from what I hear, he was winning the argument anyway," Sachiko said in amusement as her daughter wailed about Light being too smart and the Yagami household went to have their dinner.

~.~

"Light! Have you been called for that future career talk with your homeroom teacher yet?"

"No, not yet. I think mine is next week. I take it you've had yours?"

"Yeah, found it useless. I already know what I want and I have what it takes to succeed. What anyone else says will not change my mind."

"Wow, you sound really confident!"

"Shut up, number 1 student!"

"Yes, sir number 2, Raye," Light laughed.

Raye Penber chortled, slinging his arm around his best friend as they walked together out of school.

"You're still coming over for dinner tonight, right?" Light clarified.

"Yup. How can I ever pass your mom's cooking?"

"I swear my mom loves you so much, she'd adopt you if you asked," Light joked.

"Oi, you can't joke like that! I'll really take you up on it!" Raye threatened.

"Why not? I could use another brother. Sayu will be so absorbed in a new family member, I'd actually be able to do my homework in peace."

"Oh, so I'm only entering the family to relieve the burden of your sister's annoying presence?"

"Haha, you know I'm just kidding. Besides, you're already like an honorary family member. You're over so often, it's might as well you start living with us," Light said.

"If I could move in with you, I really would," Raye muttered darkly.

"Raye…" Light murmured, feeling slightly guilty.

"Let's move onto a lighter topic, this is so depressing! Did you see that hot chick in first year? The one who looks like a supermodel? Man, if only she was older than me, I'd totally go for her!" Raye said animatedly.

"I really don't understand your fetish for older women…" Light muttered.

"It's not a fetish!" Raye protested.

"Yes it is! It's so weird how you flirt so openly with older women!"

"And it's so weird how YOU have no reaction to women at all! Are you gay?"

"Raye, we've had this conversation so many times! I have no idea, I have yet to be attracted to any man or woman so I don't know."

"Urgh, isn't that asexuality?"

"Raye!"

~.~

"Gouchisou-sama! That was the best ever, okaa-san!" Raye cried happily, rubbing his tummy blissfully.

"Oh, you exaggerate! But do come over to eat anytime, we love having you," Sachiko said, fondly looking over at the young man.

"Otou-san is working late again?" Raye asked curiously.

"Yes, he's on a new case I think," Sachiko answered.

"I bet he's working on the Kira case!" Sayu said excitedly.

"Sayu…" Light sighed.

"I hope so! If otou-san spends more time at work, okaa-san will finally realize how lonely she is! And I will always be here to comfort you!" Raye announced dramatically, spreading his arms out towards Light's mom.

"Oi, that's my mom!" Light glared as Sachiko laughed.

"Well, thank you, Raye but I doubt that will happen," Sachiko smiled.

"Aw, don't be like that, Sachiko-san!" Raye whined.

"Raye! That's enough, up you go!" Light scolded, firmly grasping his friend by his collar and dragging him up to his room.

-At the Interpol-

"Criminals in my country are dying one by one!"

"Join the club and state the obvious, why don't you?!"

"We have to do something about this! We can't let them all die!"

"Why? These people are useless to society anyway!"

"Yeah, and if this goes on, crime will be rid of in this world!"

"You idiots! This is murder, no matter how you look at it!"

"How the hell can we stop this anyway? How do we know it's not some epidemic passing around in the jail cells?"

"Clue: It's happening all over the world! Have you even been paying attention?!"

"You insolent little-!"

The entire room was filled with loud angry voices of representatives from all over the world, who were panicking at the face of this new unknown crisis.

"Chief!" Matsuda Touta, a newbie detective, called out, rushing forward to his seat next to the official representative of Japan Police.

"You're late, Matsuda. The meeting has already started," Chief Yagami frowned.

"Sorry, bad traffic. But it seems like everyone here is really agitated," he observed, looking around in wonder.

"Well, that's what happens when a faceless serial killer appears and starts his sick massacre using impossible means. No one knows how or why he does it."

"But it seems so unreal. How can someone kill criminals all over the world at the same time and use heart attacks? It defeats all logic!"

"Yet it's still happening. And we must stop this."

While the chief and his subordinate were having their quiet conversation, the arguments in the room were growing louder and getting much too heated.

"Silence. L shall now speak."

Everyone started and turned to face the front of the room, where a large black figure was walking up the platform with a laptop in his hands.

"That's Watari,"Chief said quietly, sounding surprised.

"Watari?"Matsuda echoed, wondering if it was someone famous.

"Good evening, representatives of police forces. I am L."

* * *

><p>L has arrived! I hope you guys like the first chapter, please follow, favourite and review to make me happy! I'll update once a week but I have yet to settle on a set day, but I will confirm it soon.<p>

HEADS UP! Tell me how you think L is going to fall in love with Light XD


	2. Looking for Beta Reader!

Hey, sorry but this is not a new chapter.

I'm calling out for a beta reader for this story. I need someone who is serious about doing this and is willing to let me know their Gmail so I can send over the chapters for editing and for easier communication. I also want someone who is willing to help me, I encourage opinions and suggestions but I do not want someone who wants to order me around about the way I write! (Just letting it out there ^^)

I am very reasonable, I won't expect you to perfectly edit my chapter with absolutely no mistake and I won't set unreasonable deadlines like sending over the chapter today and expecting it to be edited tomorrow. I am very understanding if you have a lot of workload or school work that hinders you from editing the chapter on time.

I just expect someone who is nice, friendly, approachable and just as reasonable. If you do great work, I may just stick with you for other stories as well. If you meet these criteria, do PM me or leave a note in the reviews about yourself and I'll get back to you.


End file.
